Percy Jackson: after the titan war
by Percy Jackson rocks1999
Summary: This is a story on Percy's life after the titan war.Dionysus and chiron would not be in camp and percy was made an immortal. However,percy was forgotten by the gods...Read to find out how he was forgotten and TORTURED!


Percy: After the titan's war

It was after the Titan's War. Dionysus was exempted from his punishment and Chiron was invited to Olympus to be their advisor. The camp was left to the hands of Nico Di Angelo and Annabeth Chase. You must be wondering: what about Percy Jackson? Well, the campers realised that the war was all because of Percy and held grudges against him. They had ambushed him during capture the flag and had knocked him out with a large boulder being dropped on his head. (He lost his Achilles' curse due to the gods removing it and making him immortal) They chained him in a room that was big enough for the whole of camp to fit in. His hands were chained to the ceiling and his legs were chained to the ground.

Nico and his girlfriend Annabeth were sitting in their thrones as the king and queen of demigods. They were enjoying the view of Percy being tortured. In fact, everyone was. The other demigods were spread out across the room, though they were all watching Percy, Some were eating with gusto as they watch the torture with amusement showing on their faces while some were having fun torturing him or making snide remarks about Percy. Percy was chained in the centre of the room, with his body stripped naked. Cabins took their turns to hurt him, whether it is physically or emotionally. Some were lashing him, some were stabbing or slashing him and some were cutting parts out of him. The ground around Percy was stained with golden ichor. The campers were all having fun attacking him. His body had a few missing part and was covered with scars. There were also the words imbecile, idiot, moron, sucker and other profanities and insults carved on his face.

White-hot pain lanced through his body and ichor gushed out everywhere. The voices went muffled and his sight was distorted. His face was livid white and colours were drained from his lips. All he could feel was the pain. Emotionally and physically. He was almost plunging into a pit of eternal darkness when salt water was splashed on him. He was energised and was healed a little but pain seared through his back again as the whip came in touch with his bare back. His back was soaked with his own ichor and was beginning to smell as he had not taken a bath since the rule of Annabeth and Nico.

The councillors were all gathered at the meeting table discussing about what type of torture to use. Clarisse had come up with putting him in a pool of nails while Thalia had suggested using him as a target for archery. There had been more suggestions such as pulling out his fingernails, hanging him and everyone kicking him in the gut. All the suggestions were supported and they were going to use all of them. As they wanted more tortures, they had decided to turn it into a competition. They threw him into a tank full of nails with his hands and legs cuffed onto a spinning target board. The arrows were charmed to be able to pass through the nails and the tank and hit Percy's organs with prefect aiming.

After a month of using Thalia's and Clarisse's suggestion, they started pulling out his fingernails and lilting him on fire. Over the weeks, the gods had forgotten about him, due to the children of Hecate. He had also lost all his powers with the power absorbing charm that Lou and the rest have casted. Videos of him being tortured were the screenings in the movie room. Figurines of his naked body with the profanities and insults carved on his face were selling like hot pancakes. The demigods would shout "Percy Jackson the Loser!" "Perseus the Imbecile" and their favourite "The idiotic nude with an ugly face" every night before setting him on fire and changing shifts. They had starve him yet bringing food right in front of his face and then kicking him in the guts.

All he could think of during these few months of eternal torture was revenge on the stupid demigods that had no gratitude to him for saving their lives. As he was tortured, he thought of ways to take revenge on them a million times worse. He was thinking of joining her for revenge. The ultimate alliance to defeat the damn gods that have forgotten about him and darn demigods that had tortured him.


End file.
